clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Puffleagent5
Welcome to my talk page! ' *'Talk #1' *'Talk #2' *'Talk #3' *'Talk #4' Thanks Thank you for you warm welcome! Shay has told be your CP usernme! Your Puffleagent5! Cya!The Mooses mean Busines! 20:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalized! Help! Someone has VANDALIZED the Dojo and Attention postcard! Please revert whatever the ANONYMOUS edited! Best Fishes, Penguiin23 Re:Hi Well, I wanted to be recognized by my CP username! From 155cyndaquil (My signature still has Shay Dow in it) Re: Happy all Birthday! WOW thanks :) I really like my hat :) I appreciate that you'd do that for me :) Invited! --CRAZY PENGUIN HAS TURNED INTO A PUFFLE!!! Puffles are harmless, but do you have what it takes to talk to the CRAZY PUFFLE!! 13:00, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi Sadly no, I am just an Admin for 3 days, when Nissan gets 3 days. So I am along with Nissan, but I am trying to be really useful and hopefully I will get perm one day! ----*' ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 17:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Hi Puffleagent5, Congratulations on achieving 4000 edits! -- Dps04talk 04:18, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Invited! Nice Brown Name! Lol! Waddle On! - Mixer2301 I need help! how do you get a little pic at you name like * Shay Dow! The Dark Lord 23:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Questions for you You are invited to answer some of my questions for my resent project. Just click my user name here User:Flibie 28 and click blogs. Then click the blog There coming.... and answer the questions in the comments. This is all! Waddle on! SulthanA's Penguin Anniversary Partay YOU ARE INVITED SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend 04:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL I can't believe you fall for dat! I was just trying to know how much people does know me. SulthanA (Talk) My Best Friend 12:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Puffleagent5, In case you don't know, admin requests are now open. I think you should really consider applying for this post, becuase I think you (along with many other users) deserves it. So, if you are interested, please make a request in Awesome335's talk page. If you are not interested, just ignore this message. Thanks. -- Dps04talk 05:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Important I wish to inform you that admin requests will be open until the 8th. I believe that you are a suitable candidate for adminship. Please message me and tell me whether or not you wish to request. ----Awesome335 (Administrator and Bureaucrat, Unofficial Wiki Council Chairman, Ruler and Dictator of Awesome, Lord Voldemort's Henchman, Wizard101 Player, Club Penguin Wiki Editor, Friend of All Users, Mad Hatter, King Of Beavers, Master of All Creatures). 21:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, I am. However, there is an intensive voting process. There is no guarantee that you shall win, but you can try. ----Awesome335 (Administrator and Bureaucrat, Unofficial Wiki Council Chairman, Ruler and Dictator of Awesome, Lord Voldemort's Henchman, Wizard101 Player, Club Penguin Wiki Editor, Friend of All Users, Mad Hatter, King Of Beavers, Master of All Creatures). 22:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Good job e RE:hi THANKS! Important Yo Pleas join chat. --Awesome335 Two Things Hi Cowder, 2 things i'd like to say: Do you still edit here (sorry if i sounds rude)? KoopavsFerbHater7575 was somehow appointed to admin in the puffles wiki and deleted all the pages. Revoke him, block him, and go to his deleted contributions and restore all the pages. If he is a Bureaucrat explain the situation to a staff member so he can revoke KoopavsFerbHater7575. Thank you, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 03:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) REMEMBER ME? Do you? --RC43 14:19, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello CHOWDER2000, I have one question. did you quit this wiki, or what? Please answer back, telling me about you. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 18:12, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Please do sign here, if you are my buddy in this wiki or any other wiki. Thank you, Sdgsgfs Friend Request Hi Can you please add me? Thank you. I am Batreeqah on Club Penguin. Thanks Again. Hello Hello CHOWDER2000, It's me Sdgsgfs (AKA Wolf-gangs), do you remember me? You were one of our important users way back in early 2012. I noticed that you last logged in was on Feb 7, 2013. So, I wanna ask you how are you? And why did you disappear suddenly? I hope you would reply soon and we could meet again in the future :). Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 19:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC)